Iriador Erumysurae
The reborn Iriador is a friendly elf who always has a smile on his face. He calls everyone his friend, hoping they return the favour. He doesn't care much for politics or religion, but instead seeks to help those in need personally when the opportunity arises. Appearance Iriador is a fairly small and not very strong, but very dextrous. He has long dark brown hair, with a few braids. Iriador's outfit is dark green and when it is cold he wears a grey cloak. Iriador has a jolly demeanour, owing to his newly optimistic outlook on life. Fluff History Iriador was born as Sherekir in the city of Shae Cairdal on Aerenal. He was born to a wealthy family, never having to worry much about money. His parents were very strict and religious, seeking to become part of the Undying themselves. Iriador never cared much for the strict hierarchies of the Court. Sherekir was always interested in visiting Khorvaire, but his parents wouldn't allow it due to the war. After many, many years of nagging, his parents finally booked a holiday to the great city of Sharn, the only city they deemed safe enough. Sherekir was 97 years old at this point. During their visit, Sherekir went out on his own and visited Menthis, where he got absolutely shitfaced. When his parents found out, they became so mad that they disowned him and left him behind in Sharn. Being homeless, he strolled around Sharn, begging for scraps, until one day he met a halfling woman named Kiro. This halfling helped introduced him to her 'family', the Boromar Clan. They helped him in return for favours. This devolved into two decades of smuggling, pickpocketing and burgling, which fuelled his alcohol addiction. During this time, Sherekir learned to pick locks and disable traps. At a particular low point, he met a man named Endrik, who was a priest of the Blood of Vol. Endrik introduced him to the concept of the Divinity Within, and not soon after, when Sherekir was 126, he decided to change his life around and became a disciple of Endrik. The concept of the Divinity Within gave Iriador a reason to believe in humanity and made him into an overall jolly and friendly person. Iriador sees his faith more as a philosophy and isn't very involved with the wider Blood of Vol community. His faith led him to gain divine powers which he used to get new jobs away from crime. It was at this point that he took on a new name, Iriador Erumysurae, in part to mark a new point in his life but, mainly, to rid himself of any legal issues involved with his years of crime. With some help from his friend Kiro, who supported his decision, new identification papers were forged. During the last few years Iriador took on different kind of adventuring jobs and ultimately became known to the Wayfinder's Foundation as a potentially useful member, because of his unusual set of skills, being both an expert healer and a trapper. Now that the war is over, Iriador is eager to venture beyond Sharn. Enemies Working for the Boromar Clan, Sherekir surely made some enemies, but as a changed person, Iriador would rather make friends than enemies. That being said, the dragon from his last adventure, Seodroilioss, didn't seem to like him. Secrets His past identity, as described above, is all a secret that Iriador shares with no one. Although he rarely speaks about his faith, he does not keep it a secret if asked about it. Traits, Ideals, Bonds & Flaws Personality Traits * I would rather make a new friend than a new enemy. Ideals * Redemption: there's a spark of good in everyone. Bonds * The Seeker Endrik drag me out of some dark times and I owe him my life. Flaws * I turn tail and run when things look bad. * My ability to see goodness in anyone might come back to bite me some day. Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold & XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Leather Armour * Shortsword * Shield * Dagger (3) * Sling * Sling Bullets (19) * Holy Symbol (a garnet amulet representing a drop of blood) * Thieves' tools * Set of Three-Dragon's Ante cards * Identification Papers (expertly forged) * Explorer's Pack * 10 pitons * Crowbar * Hammer * Cannith banner from the dragon's lair Character Sheet * https://www.dropbox.com/s/ovsl359r3fyqezo/Iriador.pdf Category:Characters